I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vascular catheter systems and particularly to catheter systems that employ inflatable balloon devices to accomplish mechanical dilitation of vascular stenoses, more particularly those occurring in coronary arteries. The invention itself involves a clip device for convenient temporary retention of a catheter shaft in coiled form during interim periods when one of possibly several catheters being used in a procedure is temporarily removed from a guidewire between uses during the procedure. The clip device is preferably a single piece and includes a hub.
II. Related Art
Percutaneous dilitation of coronary stenoses by balloon dilitation catheter devices has evolved into an acceptance or a standard approach to alleviating many types of arterial blockages, especially partial coronary blockages, as it has, over the years, been demonstrated to be an effective, relatively low-risk procedure. During such procedures, often several different types of dilitation catheters are employed sequentially utilizing the same guidewire and, in some cases, the catheters may be alternately used several times, being inserted through the vascular system over an already indwelling guidewire. The catheter shafts are typically quite long, i.e., from about 70 cm. to about 150 cm. Once removed from the guidewire, the entire catheter may be set aside and kept within the sterile field for reuse. The length of the catheter shaft makes this quite inconvenient and awkward. No convenient device has been available to retain the catheter shaft in the coiled configuration until the next use. Thus, there remains a need for a system, particularly one integral with the catheter device itself for the temporary storage of the catheter shaft between uses which is easily operable and does not in any way interfere with the designed use of the catheter system.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an retention system for retaining a vascular catheter shaft in a relatively compact coiled configuration between the uses thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retention system for a coiled catheter shaft which is an integral part of and does not otherwise interfere with the normal operation of the catheter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an integral hub/clip retention system for a coiled catheter shaft that is inexpensive and easy to operate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon familiarization with the specifications, drawings and claims contained in this application.